Apariencias
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Tres momentos en la vida de Petyr Baelish para el reto 100 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 100 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras con el reto del tercer aniversario. Mis condiciones eran Jaime, la frase "las apariencias engañan" y la extensión entre 100 y 500 palabras. Este drabble tiene exactamente 195.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Apariencias

I

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime Lannister está sentado al lado de Lysa. Nadie le ha explicado a Petyr el por qué, pero es ovbio: Hoster Tully quiere que su invitado se fije en su hija. No obstante, el joven solo tiene ojos y oídos para el hombre al que han sentado a su otro lado.

A Brinden Tully le encanta contar historias y Jaime Lannister parece encantado de poder escucharlas. Lysa tampoco hace grandes intentos por llamar su atención. Petyr supone que el muchacho no ha sido de su agrado. No le cuesta entender el por qué. Si Petyr tuviera que describir a Jaime Lannister en una palabra, dicha palabra sería sin lugar a dudas "insípido". Parece otro caballero más, todo belleza y galantería, pero sin nada en la cabeza, otro heredero que sueña con ser el héroe que nunca será.

Cuando se marcha, Petyr no vuelve a pensar en él. No es hasta que lo ve de nuevo en Desembarco del rey, vestido con los colores de la guardia real, cuando tiene que reconocer que ser Jaime ha llegado mucho más lejos de lo que pensaba. A veces las apariencias engañan, incluso a un buen observador como él.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. r. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 100 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras con el reto del tercer aniversario. Mis condiciones de este capítulo eran Desembarco del rey, rating T y un personaje haciendo algo indebido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Apariencias

II

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El entrechocar de las espadas resuena en el salón del trono. A Petyr le gusta ese sonido. Es el sonido del caos que él mismo ha provocado. Avanza entre las espadas con satisfacción. Eddard Stark lo mira sorprendido y furioso cuando se coloca a su lado y saca la daga del cinto con estudiada calma y un gesto elegante que ha ensayado mil veces frente al espejo, preparándose para el momento con el que siempre había soñado. El momento de acabar con el Stark que le robó a Catelyn. No es el Stark que pensó en un principio, el que además lo humilló a él, pero no importa, la satisfacción es la misma cuando el filo de su daga roza el cuello del norteño y pronuncia la frase que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decir.

A una parte de él le gustaría hundir la daga en su carne y ponerle fin a su vida, pero sabe que eso no sería sensato. Él nunca ha sido un guerrero como Brandon Stark. Él siempre ha sido un estratega y tiene clara la estrategia que debe seguir.

Así que aparta la daga y permite que se lleven a las celdas al hombre al que él ha hecho prisionero. No, él no es un guerrero que entra espada en mano en el campo de batalla. Él prefiere la lucha de la corte, donde las armas son las palabras y su armadura está hecha de apariencias, secretos y traición.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 100 del foro Alas negras con el reto del tercer aniversario. Mi pack para este capítulo pedía la palabra "ocaso", una espada y alguna mención a la casa Baratheon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Apariencias

III

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

–¿Y bien, Alaine? ¿qué opinión te merece tu futuro marido?

Está sentado junto a la ventana observando el atardecer. Las montañas siempre le han parecido más hermosas en el ocaso, cuando el sol se esconde entre ellas. Alaine permanece de pie. Acaba de entrar en la habitación. Le hace un gesto para que tome asiento y la muchacha obedece. Se toma su tiempo para contestar a la pregunta que le acaba de formular. Eso está bien. Petyr está muy complacido con ella.

–Es un muchacho galante, sin duda, aunque más de palabra que de actos. Está muy orgulloso de sí mismo, pero no estoy muy segura de que las habilidades que dice poseer sean de verdad las que posee.

Petyr asiente con la cabeza mientras recuerda al joven Hardyn desenvainando su espada delante de su hija y mostrándosela como si con ella hubiera matado a aegon el Conquistador y hubiera acabado después con el fiero Valerion. Quizá en otros tiempos esa joven se hubiera dejado engañar por la fachada de perfecto caballero que Harrold Hardyn exibe ante el mundo, pero ahora es capaz de ver a través de su máscara y más importante, ahora sabe hacer que Hardyn no sea capaz de ver a través de la suya.

–Lady Anya me ha comentado que su pupilo ha quedado encantado contigo.

La niña que fue se habría sonrojado ante esa afirmación. La mujer que tiene delante compone una sonrisa cínica.

–Quedar encantado no le ha impedido marcharse en busca de la compañía de las sirvientas.

–¿Estás celosa, cariño?

Sabe que no lo está, que simplemente se está limitando a constatar un hecho, pero le divierte la conversación. Ella no se demora en contestar esta vez

–En absoluto. Simplemente opino que podría guardar más el decoro.

Algo en ella le recuerda a la reina Cersei. Tal vez sea la frialdad de su expresión o las palabras que ha escogido. Petyr se pregunta si estará pensando en ella y en si su prometido le dará la misma clase de vida que le daba a la reina el rey Robert Baratheon. Es un caso parecido, pero no igual. Harrold Hardyn puede ser infiel y presuntuoso, pero no es un borracho y tampoco es violento. Nunca se habría arriesgado a entregar a su hija a alguien así. Además, la frialdad de ella es simplemente eso, frialdad, aunque mezclada con desagrado. Petyr se pregunta si Alaine es consciente de que tras la frialdad aparente de la reina siempre se escondieron la ira, el desprecio y el rencor. Supone que sí, al fin y al cabo, a Cersei Lannister nunca se le ha dado bien disimular en las distancias cortas.

–Las apariencias son importantes –dice al fin–. Eso tú y yo lo sabemos bien.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa, aunque a Petyr le cuesta descifrar el significado de su expresión. Eso lo enorgullece todavía más. Significa que su discípula ha aprendido bien. En este tiempo que ha estado con él ha cambiado mucho. Aún queda rastro de lo que fue y Petyr espera sinceramente que ese rastro no desaparezca, pero ahora ella es diferente, más lista, más consciente de lo que la rodea y de cómo usarlo a su favor. Sabe que algunas lecciones las ha aprendido ella misma y que Cersei Lannister le ha enseñado varias cosas, consciente o inconscientemente, pero sabe también que con él es con quien más ha aprendido.

Su mente se retrotrae a aquel torneo celebrado en honor de Eddard Stark, cuando creyó desfallecer al contemplar de nuevo la imagen de su adorada Cat. No tardó en salir de su ensueño y comprender a quién estaba mirando realmente. No dejó de mirarla, sin embargo. Se fijó en ella, en los pequeños detalles, en las cosas que la hacían tan parecida a su madre y en las cosas que la hacían diferente.

Dudó si acercarse a hablarle, pero finalmente lo hizo. Fue una conversación sin importancia, banal y carente de significado, nada que ver con las que su querida Alaine y él son capaces de mantener ahora.

Sí, las cosas han cambiado mucho y eso que el juego apenas acaba de empezar.


End file.
